The Last Warrior of the Last World
by DeathGrip
Summary: You do what you have to.Yourself first.Your friends second.NOT.


# 

The Last Warrior of the Last World

  


### by:DeathGrip

AUTHOR'S NOTE:The music of Goo goo dolls,Third Eye blind, and Eve 6 was added to this story for emphasis on certain points.You'll find it very befitting it's story.This is a HEARTBREAKER.Brace yourselves.You'll be on the edge of your seat before your blown off.  
  

And there's a demon in my head who starts to play  
A nightmare tape loop of what went wrong yesterday  
And I hold my breath 'till it's more than I can take  
Then I close my eyes and dream that I'm awake   
   
Amber raced through the woods,up the mountains and cliff faces,through creeks and streams,effortlessly,gracefully. Like someone who was a mix between a wolf,an eagle,and a cat.But then,Amber was Merlizsh for agility and endurance,her endearing qualities.Five miles,ten miles, twenty.She'd keep running until she lost her persuers. Her mind wandered somewhat over the past six months. Rachel,Tobias,Jenni,Easha,and herself were all that was left of the Animorphs,the rest were dead or controllers. And Tobias was unconscious in a coma,he had been ever since the battle...  
The whole group was with her,young and nieve,believeing whole heartedly in the possibility of winning. Ax had gone first,backed into the Yeerk Pool,his dreams of freedom crushed ten years after the Animorphs had restored it.Amber had gotten slammed in the Yeerk Pool, too,being pulled under by all the Yeerks,or they had been climbing on her,desperately trying to infest her. She'd literally had to dunk and hop out of there,her hands never leaving her ears.There was no reason for anonymity,there was nowhere that they could hide,except in the forests,the mountains.Apparently the Yeerks were awed by mountains,so they had left them.[NOTE:Don't believe me?Read the Taxxon World chase in AC!]Jake,a beautiful,deadly mix of tiger,the size of a rhino,with the wings and firepower of any Merliz.He flew at Visser three.She remembered that.Too high for Hork Bajir,she,a jaguar,had slammed through the Hork-Bajir under him, clearing their way to the great Abomination.It was a great,quick battle,for Tiger and Merliz speed easily match any Andalite's tail.Cassie went down again,thrown into the Yeerk Pool.Jake fell in with her,and Merliz feathers aren't waterproof.Marco's strong,gorilla head was sliced from his shoulders.Hork-Bajir after Hork-Bajir went down,some Controllers,some free.The Yeerk Pool was covered with bodies,living and dead,every one with a spark of life infested.The brown walls of the Yeerk Pool were splattered with red,blue-black,green, watery yellow,orange teal,and purple goo and blood.Hork- Bajir and anything else that didn't watch their feet fell,usually sliding down the sloping floor into the Yeerk Pool.Easha and Visser Three were at it,tail blades cracking the air deafeningly.Easha could have won over Visser Three easy,but her method of tailfighting could not be used without sliding,which they did all the way to the banks of the Yeerk Pool, bowled over by dead, dying,and unconscious bodies.Easha did not concern herself with infestation,she had ear plugs.Amber ripped through Controller after Controller,not even remaining long enough to make sure they died,just injuring them enough that they would finish themselves off,sliding into the Yeerk pool.Red blood,for the small amount of red blooded animals there were in Amber's vicinity, dominated,coming from many cuts Amber had to blink morph away every minute and a half.Rachel was an elephant, going in a stampedeing rampage,crushing human and Hork-Bajir alike.Jenni was in the air,out of the range of Hork-Bajir blades and Taxxon teeth,diving in and out, with every exit of the mob informed by a large number of dying screams,like the way of fighting in White Fang or Call of the Wild.Tobias was a Jarren,a huge eagle with swept back horns,following Jenni's lead,while calling out information.The Battle lasted six hours.During that time,morphs were made back and forth,blink morphs, lasting only a millisecond.Easha kept Visser Three on his toes,so he couldn't morph,dodging dracon beams and killing Hork-Bajir in the same swipes she used at the Visser,not missing a beat.  
< RETREAT, >Amber called eventually.Her voice was ragged. < IF ANYONE CAN HEAR ME,RETREAT.WE'VE LOST THIS FIGHT. >  
She cringed at the thought,that last statement.They'd had to switch bases,to a smaller one that the remaining had found haphazardly that night.Cassie,Jake,and Ax were controllers,Tobias was in a coma from continuous blood loss.They had a serious morale problem too.Amber was not the fool to say they would win.They'd already lost. Visser Three was still at large,one of their best fighters was dead,one was a casualty,another three were now,not by their own will,traitors.'What Cassie,Jake,and Ax knew,Visser Three probably knows,'had been Easha's words.'So we must make those statements false.'Quite true.Amber had lost the Controllers,she headed toward the base.None of the free Hork-Bajir had survived,except Toby.She could be placed as a casuality,she had come back, but she had disappeared.But that was two months ago. Today,right now,in four hours,when there was no more sun, there would be a last battle.If they survived,or they could die honorably,and their friend's pain could end, Amber figured her mission complete.Yourself first,your friends second.She'd waited long enough for her friends to be second.Tobias was conscious,the tension showed around camp.This was going to be over with,she didn't like having huge arguements with her closest friends and only allies.With that thought in mind,she headed into camp for a nap and some food before her energy level was wiped negative five million and a week's doing nothing from six hours of quick thinking,quick reactions, and quicker morphing.   

I wanna bullet proof your soul  
Would you like to lose control  
I won't let you fall until you tell me so  
You're a bullet through my soul  
But I'll never let you know  
I won't let you fall until you let it go   

Amber took her Shern BioFilter glasses off as she passed into the Yeerk Pool,human morph.The others followed behind her,all like she was,dead human morphs.Their DNA was human DNA that was supposed to be in there.If they had passed as other humans,even with Yeerk morphs,the entire group would disentigrate.  
"Okay,Jarktom.We'll have five minutes after I call the retreat for you to get up there and kill the filters.I'm relying on your Yeerk form for this,since the only access is in the Pool.Can you do it?"  
"Yes,"the Controller replied through the minute,almost invisible communication system.  
"Let's go,people,"she said.They gathered up nearer her. "We have exactly five minutes before the Visser gets here.Now,in that much time,Rachel,I want you somewhere that you can go morph what human morphs you need.You have the access cards,find our missing personnel.Don't let the blood I shed for those cards become worthless. Easha,Jenni,east and west wings of the south side.Go as far in as you can,then charge out.Tobias,we need you in the air,killing those hounds.If any shots are ground fired,drop dead.Try to hold up until we get there, or get Jarren.It can take more than you can.Easha,Jenni, you absolutely must be the first out.Jenni in particular, her air strikes are particularly devistating.Rachel,you have the Dracon Beam.Once,and if,you find them,take them out,get them in our discussed position if at all possible,be it in the heat of battle,and join us a-s-a-p.If they're with the Visser,well,you all know what to do.If you can't trust 'em,don't let them live. That was Seerow's mistake,Ax's mistake,Elfangor's,and my mistake.If you can't get out,well,I don't believe even unaccepted surrender acceptable.If you do,in fact, get out,you know where our Chee are now,we got them evacuated.I want a zero infestation count.You all have the gear,Easha,feel free not to worry about sliding,if you fall in the Pool,no worries,that's what earplugs are for.They can't pull them out unless they've grown hands, but keep a hand free as extra protection anyway.They pile on ya,so watch out.Remember,if we can get a Dracon into the Pool after we get Visser Three in it,well,a single dracon will kill everything in there.Setting ten. Rachel,that's your job.I'm counting on all of you.Make it fast and sweet,and a blink morph may be exhausting, but Yeerks don't look and accept,they have to look again. Don't give them that chance.Remember,anything with an earhole larger than a wolf's,pray those earplugs are in. Two minutes.Go."  
Two minutes passed,and the Blade ship lowered over the Pool.The Hatch opened.  
"I've got a location,"Rachel said."Unlocked room,three compartments.They said only Visser Three has access.I didn't take out the guards."  
"Smart,"Amber muttered."We'll get in there by Merliz teeth.The only building I couldn't get the code for.Must have decided to torture 'em into talking,then kill 'em slowly.Visser Three's in guinness for holding grudges. Get out of there,and,"she turned the com to all speak, and demorphed.A thousand eyes saw the great Amber,the menace,to them.She'd have to drop the com after this, quick.It wouldn't hold in the morphing."CHAAAARRRRGE!!!" she roared.A jaguar automatically lept to the throats of the nearest controllers,and a nearby elephant took to it's stomping spree.Twenty hunter robots dropped onto the Visser's blade ship,and a Jarren raked the head of the Visser before it started it's killing rampage.Jenni & Easha ran ot of two adjoining wings,a large crest of foaming blood behind them.It was sheer madness.Now,Amber knew the code.  
< ANIMORPHS!!!! >Visser Three screamed.< GUARD!!!7-3-9-1-4!!! >  
She darted in the cell just as the door opened.  
< Cassie?Jake?Ax? >she asked.  
< Amber? >Ax replied weakly.  
< Ax?Where ARE you? >  
< Left,right,center of the back cells,Jake and Cassie are with me.Are the others with you? >  
< We lost Marco,but the rest of us are alive and kicking.The last free beings in the galaxy,I hear. >  
< Andalites... >  
< Not gone,Ax,but they are.Disappeared.They'll never come. >  
She found the lock.  
"Amber?"Jake asked.  
"Amber!"Cassie cried.  
Ax was shaken by what Amber had said earlier.< Yes, >he replied to her silent query.  
Amber demorphed."OK,I have ear plugs for you,"she handed them out,"they should stick through any morph.Get in the Pool, under the blade ship,fish,bird,whatever you'd like,but do not leave there until the blade ship has dispersed and I've called Retreat Locale.Retreat is a signal to get the filters down.Got it?"   
"Yep."  
"Maybe."  
"Leave the killing to those trained for it.And another thing:Those earplugs will amplify anything you say to include me.Don't even think I'd give away anything, Yeerks.Ax I trust,he's acting like Ax.But Jake doesn't say 'maybe'.You will not leave that pool until I come get you.Three splashes.If you do not come then,I will have you killed.A Jarren's eye will be on you."  
Cassie and Jake looked like they were about ready to kill her,Ax looked smug.  
"Now get out,"Amber said, motioning with the Dracon Beam.As Ax went by,she grabbed his shoulder.  
"Ax,"she whispered,"keep an eye on them. Tobias will be too busy."  
< I promise,my friend.I will do it. >  
"Thanks."  
< Oh,Amber? >  
"Yes?"  
< Good thinking. >  
"Thanks again."  
Amber morphed the jaguar again and marched them into the Yeerk Pool.She then raced back into the battle.   

Cheap shot hocked straight to the ear drum  
Is it some sick sign of affection?  
Violated and singed with deceit  
Disgust from my head to my hands to my feet  

Amber had never been more exhausted in her life.Six hours.Twelve.Eighteen.A day.She'd given in to sucking the blood of her enemies,like a vampire,almost.That's what she heard being called by the Hork-Bajir,who's numbers were thin and thinner.Jake and Cassie were silent,and Amber called the private retreat.Then she counted off the minutes.  
< RETREAT!!!!!!! >Amber screamed. She backed into the Yeerk Pool,splashing with her back foot three times.An Andalite and two fish showed up.   
< Hang on, >she said,grabbing the two fish with her teeth. She lurched up out of the water.  
< Ax GO!!!!! >she screamed.And the Andalite galloped right behind her.   

And there's this burning  
Like there's always been  
I've never been so alone  
And I've   
Never been so alive  

Amber's feet couldn't carry her back to camp fast enough.In fact,Ax had to carry her and the two cockroaches in the pepsi bottle she had found for the last mile,after she gave him the directions.She woke up the next morning to find her two ex-best friends tied,by chain,to the thickest trees in the area,a red-tailed hawk on the branches right above them.  
"Hey Tobias,"she said."You eaten?"  
< No,and that bacon looks so goooood, >he whimpered.  
"You only have but to ask,m'friend,"she laughed,reaching over and handing him a large piece."It's not crunchy, sorry."  
< Couldn't care less, >he said,wolfing it down.  
"Here,"she said."Let me morph eagle,and you can go hunting."  
< Alright, >he said,waiting until she had perched next to him to take off.  
"You know,Amber,"Jake started,"it's a real pity we'll have to kill you."  
"Yeah,it'd be easy,"Cassie added."Just morph bugs,and get out of here,then slit your throat."  
< Shut up,or I'll have you wrapped in fly paper,>Amber muttered.  
"Where would you get it?"Jake asked.  
< Haven't you looked through Jake's brain,Yeerk?We grabbed every single ounce of 'everything we could get' when you took over. >  
Jake was infuriated and silent.  
< Strike one, >Amber muttered to herself.   

I somehow doubt  
We'll ever be the same  
There's too much poison  
And confusion on your face  

  Five hours later,Jenni,Easha,and Ax walked over,clicking the combination lock on the other side of the tree open. Rachel held a Dracon Beam aimed at the pair and motioned for them to walk in her direction.The trio came up behind them and herded them into a circle around camp.  
"Well?"Jake asked.  
"Where is the homing device?"Rachel asked stonily.  
"Right here,"Cassie said,drawing a knife from Rachel's belt and throwing it at Amber,who was hit right in the gut,keeled over.  
"The calvary's here!"Jake crowed,pointing at the blade ship which had just appeared.Jenni swiped and diced Jake's body into little ribbons,and Visser Three appeared right next to Easha.Cassie had a Dracon Beam,and she killed Ax then played crossfire with Rachel.Tobias had been shot down with a Hork-Bajir's Dracon in the first round. Amber pulled the knife out of her stomach,blood all over her hands,face,legs and clothes,and under the dirt and grime of years on the run,her skin was very pale.She stood up.Visser Three and Easha sent their tailblades at the other's heads at the exact same time from opposite sides,Easha screaming something in Andalitese that ended in 'Elfangor' as she beheaded Visser Three and was beheaded herself.Jenni valantly fought off near five hundred Hork-Bajir,Rachel disecentigrated from Cassie's Dracon fire.Amber flicked her wrist in a football throw that sent the same knife that had been in her gut into Cassie's head,picked up a Dracon Beam,set it on ten,and shot down all the Hork-Bajir with one shot,reeling.She was on her knees and elbows,blood dripping out of her mouth,the only living on a battleground of dead.  
"Hang on guys,"she whispered,"I'm coming."  
She crawled into the blade ship and turned on a two way first priority message to the Andalite Homeworld and military.  
"Earth is lost if you don't get over here right now,"she began.  
< Hardly worth saving,Earth, >a young,arrogant warrior began.  
"Shut up,you piece of worthless trash,"she snarled. "Easha,Jenni,are dead.Of the resistance force on Earth,I am the only one alive,the Third.And I will not be alive much longer.Now,if the Yeerk forces here are not subdued, you're military will be overwhelmed."She felt her knees buckle and leaned on the counsole."Visser Three's dead at Easha's tail,but that will not stop some other Visser from getting over here.You need to be here first,with the Merliz."  
< Let me-gari it all,LET ME ON! >a voice screamed.Galuit appeared on the screen.  
< Amber,please,tell Easha I love her,I can't- >  
"Easha's dead,Galuit."  
< Amber,hang on!Morph!Amber?Amber!!!NOOOOO!!! >  
Unseen by anyone,unheard except to the forest,the last warrior of the last resistance fell,no longer able to fufill her duties.   

Inspire me,  
Cause if you don't I think I'll dissapate to dust.  
The liar in me,  
Says somethin's gonna happen soon because it must.  
  

* * *

  



End file.
